My Reason For Living: Vol1
by XxWolfLord95xX
Summary: (Remake) Sarah has been with Rocket and Groot since she saved Rockets life, and after they saved her from her abusive dad. As time goes on Sarah has been developing some feelings towards Rocket, but does not say anything, cause she fears of being rejected. Little did she know that they were about to take part in something huge, that will change their lives foreve
1. Sarah Wright

Name: Sarah Wright

Nicknames: None

Age: 21

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, Caring, Protective of others

Alignment: Guardians of the Galaxy

Appearance: A human girl with brown hair going down to her waist, has bangs on the sides of her head, sweet brown eyes, and a necklace that belonged to Sarah's mother.

Clothing: Red plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings with a white diamond shape attached to the top of her left stocking, ivory ankle boots

Clothing for the final battle: Red vest with dark stripes, light coloured long trousers, dark long boots, and black fingerless gloves.

Allies: Rocket, Groot, Gamora, Drax, Peter, and Nova Core.

Enemies: Ronan, Nebula, and anymore who hurts her friends

Relatives: Roger - her father

Goal: To prove that she is not weak.

Rank: A Nurse

Likes: Her friends, Rocket, Groot, and sweets, and Rocket being protective of her.

Dislikes: Being weak, and seeing her friends hurt.

Fears: Losing her friends and her father.

Love Interest: Rocket Raccoon

Home planet: Earth

Relationship with Love Interest: She and Rocket met after he bursted into her house injured and barely breathing, with help from Groot, she was able to get him stable and when he woke up he saw her eyes and claimed he was looking at a angel. As the weeks went by everything was peaceful, until her father found her and started to beat her, just as she was about pass out, Rocket and Groot came and fought off her father, they turned him into Nova Core, and brought Sarah with them, she now lives with Rocket and Groot. When the duo returns, Sarah greets them with hugs and kisses and dinner, she would find Rocket curled up to her when she wakes up. As time goes by she falls for Rocket, it is just she is shy to admit her feelings for him.

Description of your home planet: It is Earth


	2. Origins

_Sarah:  
My life was a living hell, compared to everyone's. Parents are supposed to be gods in the eyes of their children, looking down at them with loved filled smiles. Parents are supposed to guide their children into the world, show them love and compassion, teach them about many things, show them things, and help them complete their dream._

 _Sadly... I did not have a happy beginning._

 _When I was born, my mother has died after giving birth to me and when I was 5, my father Roger finally snapped, blaming me for the death of my mother._

 _Everyday I would get hit by his fist, his belt, or anything he could his hands on and it did not help that I had gotten bullied by the other students and got no help from the teachers, and I decided that I've had enough pain and torture._

 _I was going to end this horrible nightmare._

 _But instead of that something else happened._

* * *

One night, Roger left to play poker with some of his buddies,

Making sure the horrible man was gone, Sarah walked into the kitchen, tuned on the light, when to one of the drawers, opened it up and took out a knife, and stared at her reflection in the blade as her mind was having second thoughts on her decision.

"This is it..." Sarah moved the blade to her neck, "...one cut and it is over."

She closed her eyes and braced herself and just was about to slit her throat, when she heard a knock at the door, she put the knife back and went to the door. When she opened it, she saw a tree-like man thing that is way taller then her and just when she was about to scream, she saw the desperate look on it's face, her fear was replaced by worry.

"What is it?" Sarah said to the tree like man, and in return, he whimpered and held out his arms showing her his problem, what he was holding was a injured animal in a orange jumpsuit. Her doctor side kicked in and immediately started telling him to do. "Ok, put him on the table in the living room." The tree man walked in the house and placed his furry friend on the table while Sarah closed door, locked it and closed all windows and blinds. She rushed over to the little furry with a bag of her supplies that she uses on herself, when her father was done with daily beatings. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she began to work, it took awhile, but she was finished, "Now, we have to wake him up" Sarah said looking at the tree man. "May I?" She asks the tree man. She got a nod and she began to wake up the little one.

"Mmmm...Groot, let me sleep" The little one moaned in a man's voice. Sarah could not help, but giggle. That woke up him up instantly, and he looked slowly over to Sarah, who was smiling at him. "Ok, I think I am dead, because I think I am looking at a angel." He said looking at Sarah, who blushed.

"Sorry, but I am no angel. Your friend." She pointed to the tree man on the other side of the table. "Brought you here, because you were wounded. Now do you need anything?" Sarah asked the little one, before she forgot to introduce herself, "Oh, my name is Sarah, if I might ask, what is your name, sir?" She asked kindly looking at her with a kind smile.

He looked at her eyes, before he smirked back at her. "Answer 1, I would like something to eat, and Answer 2, my name is Rocket."

* * *

 _Ever since that day, Sarah, Rocket, and Groot had become friends. They talked about many things, what are their things are, favorite food, movie, and other things. Sarah found out Rocket likes to make things, and even weapons, also she learned that Groot can only say 'I am Groot.'. Rocket and Groot are bounty hunters, who search for criminals, bag e'm and turn them in for money. She also found out Rocket's past, in which she cried in his fur. Rocket made Sarah a communicator, so she can talk to them, when ever she wants, and the duo are glad they can have somebody to treat they're wounds, and cook them some good food, it was a good companionship._

 _But, that changed one day..._

 _Rocket tried calling Sarah, letting her know that him and Groot would be coming for a visit, but she would not answer and that what worried him, she always answer to his calls, so he sped to earth to see what is wrong._

 _When he and Groot got to her house and was about to enter, they heard Sarah begging and a older male yelling at her._

 _"GET UP NOW!"_

 _"Please stop!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"._

 _Rocket heard something crashed and a body hit the floor. Rocket grabbed his gun and blasted the door, he and Groot rushed inside to see a man running down the stairs with bloodied hands. "What the hell are you!"._

 _Rocket blasted the man into the wall, "Groot! wrap him up, I am going to find Sarah!"_

 _Without a response from Groot, Rocket ran up the stairs, and saw a room door open, he ran towards it, and opened it slowly, "Sarah?". The lamp in the room was blinking off and on. Rocket searched the room that looked like a average room, except it was completely trashed and when he looked in the corner, he dropped his gun and he stared at the body in the corner in horror. "Sarah!" He ran to the young girl, and saw her clothes were ripped and she had numerous gashes._

 _The young girl weakly, opened her eyes, "Rocket...?"_

 _Before he could reply, she passed out._

 _Panicking, Rocket checked for a pulse and found a weak one. "Groot!" he called his partner. Groot came rushing in the room and gasped in horror, when he saw Sarah. "Groot bring her and the bastard, we are going to Nova Corps!"_

* * *

 _After landing on Xandar, A Nova Corps officer, came over to see what the trouble was and after being informed, the officer took the still unconscious Roger into custody, while the duo rushed Sarah over to the hospital._

 _It was a tense several hours, since they took Sarah in for surgery._

 _A doctor came out, "She survived the surgery, and she is awake, if you want to see her."_

 _Rocket and Groot rushed to her room, and saw her in the bed looked out the window, when she heard them entered, she turned to them, and began to cry, "Rocket... Groot." Rocket jumped onto her bed and grabbed her in a fierce hug and Groot laid a hand on her shoulder, while they wondered about what they heard and saw._

 _"Sarah...what the hell..have you not been telling us?"_

 _Sarah told them that the man was her father, Roger, who began abusing her after she was born, because he blamed her for his wife's death._

 _Rocket was seething and Groot was confused about why a father would do such a thing to his child. Rocket made a choice. "Sarah, we are going to your place, to pack up your things and from now on you are going to be living with me and Groot from now on, Ok?" Sarah just held Rocket close to her, nod her head in his fur, and cried._

* * *

 _As time went on, Sarah was enjoying her life with Rocket and Groot. She would cook meals for them in the morning, the afternoon, and dinner, she would sometimes find Rocket curled up to her side, when she would relax or when she would go to sleep. Rocket would be very protective of her, espcially when she would get harassed by men, which some would get blasted by Rocket. Sarah was eventually told by Rocket about his past and she could only cry as she held onto Rocket, who felt happy that someone other then Groot actually cared about him._

 _As time moved forward, Sarah began to fall for Rocket, but kept her feelings to herself until the right moment._

 _They were having the time of their lives and nothing would change that._

 _Little did she and the duo know, was that they were about to be pulled into something that will change their lives...Forever_


	3. Xandar

2 years later...

"Xandarians. What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from somethin' stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic." Rocket said from a water fountain, his criminal scanner in hand as he looked the large area full of people with Sarah.

This is how he mostly found criminals to get bounties on. He finds them, then he and Groot would get them. He would shoot them to knock them out and for the fun of it. While Sarah would wait for them, and he did not like it when she is near danger, but he has to bring her with them encase.

He also liked to make fun of people who caught his attention.

Spotting a man with short blond hair, he says, "Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals, when he's assaulting us with that haircut?"

Sarah giggled as Rocket continues, when he sees a small child getting help to walk, " What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle!"

He then turns to old man talking to a pretty young woman, "Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife, old man? What a class - A pervert." He laughed and turned to his other partner. "Right, Groot? Groot?"

When he didn't answer, Rocket frowned as he and Sarah looked over to him. They found him drinking from the water fountain.

"Don't drink fountain, you idiot. That's disgusting!"

Groot looked over to Rocket, trying to look innocent and shook his head.

"Yes, you did, I just saw you doing it, Why are you lying?" Rocket said, looking annoyed.

"Oh Rocket, leave him be, he is not doing anything wrong." Sarah said, sighing.

"Still! He shouldn't be drinking from it!" Rocket said, protesting.

A beeping noise caught their attention and went to looking at the scanner. They catch a man talking to a girl, who looked really pissed off at him. Rocket aims the screen at the man.

"Whoop. Looks like we got one. Okay humie, how bad does someone wanna find you?" Rocket mutters mostly to himself, but his words also caught Sarah's attention.

His stats appeared on the screen:

 _ **Name: Peter Quill**_

 _ **Wanted: Alive**_

 _ **Guarantor: Yondu Udonta**_

 _ **Bounty: 40,000 U.**_

Rocket looks at the screen of his scanner and his eyes widen. "Forty-Thousand units?! Whoa!"

"What?! That's a lot of money!" Sarah says now excited.

Rocket grins "Yeah, it is. Groot, we're gonna be rich!" Rocket says turning to Groot, who was once again not paying attention and drinking from the fountain.

Rocket frowns and groans, shaking his head, Sarah chuckles as she gets up and looks at Rocket, while he puts away his scanner.

Ever since he brought her with him and Groot as well as save her from her old life, she has been happy then she has been, though part of her would fear that everything would crash down them. Plus that fact that she has a small crush on him. If she were to reveal her crush to him, how exactly will he react?

She was taken out of her thoughts, by Rocket calling her.

"Hey Sarah, are you ok?" Rocket said, with worried eyes at her.

"What?" Sarah replied, "Oh yeah, just thinking about what to spend with all those units, we are going to get."

Rocket frowned, because he could tell she was lying, but he would worry about it later.

"So, when should we grab him?" Sarah asked as she watches Quill leave the woman he'd arrived with behind and walked towards the Broker's Store. "Now?"

"Nah," said Rocket shaking his head. "We'll wait till he's totally unprepared, so we can catch him off-guard. Let's wait until he gets out of Broker's."

* * *

They waited as Quill went into Broker's. Just after he did, a green woman with long black hair in black leather clothing stopped outside the door, eating a piece of fruit. She looked pretty shady.

"Uh, Rocket...?" Sarah said, pointing at the woman.

"Eh, she won't be a problem," said Rocket dismissively. "There's one of her and three of us. What can she do?"

"I guess ... "Sarah said, though she still had an uneasy feeling in her gut about this woman.

Just then, Quill was kicked out of the store. The green woman then struck up a conversation with him. Sarah noticed that her eyes kept darting towards the orb in his hand and the uneasy feeling intensified.

"Maybe we should get him now," Sarah told the guys.

"Nah, let's just wait it out." said Rocket, still not believing the green woman posed a threat.

Suddenly, she kicked Quill hard in the gut, took his orb thing from him and ran away.

Quill threw an electric rope at the woman, which tied itself around her legs and tripped her. As Quill dived at her, she got her legs free and kicked him off. They punched and kicked each other on the ground for a few seconds, before the woman gained the upper hand and rolled on top of him. She pulled a knife and held it above her head.

"On second thought, now is good," said Rocket. He put away his scanner quickly and ran after the two.

"Wait! Rocket, be careful!" Sarah screams at him as she and Groot ran after him.

Rocket tackles the woman just as she was going to lower her knife and knocks her down. He looks over to Groot, who stood next to him holding the brown bag.

Referring to Quill, he screams "Put him in the bag! Put him in the bag!"

Groot begins extending the roots on his hands and reaches for the green woman instead. Rocket growls angrily and looks over to him, struggling with the woman. "No! Not her, him! Learn genders, man."

While struggling to break free, the woman tries to bite Rocket in order for him to let go.

"Biting? That's not fair!" Rocket whines. "Take it easy!"

The woman began to get frustrated, when she saw the man grab the grey orb that was on the ground and run of with it. She finally manages to escape, throwing Rocket aside, who then flew off the walkway and landing face first on a glass panel, before she ran after Quill. She picks up a piece of metal and throws it at him, making him drop the orb.

"You alright?" Sarah asks worriedly as she and Groot jumped from the walkway, landing on her feet and helping him get up, and handing him his gun.

Rocket smirked at her assuredly at her as she check for wounds, "Don't worry, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me all the time." He says, wincing slightly as he straightens up.

Sarah smiles back at him. "I can't help it, when it comes to you".

He stare at her in shock with nothing to say.

"Ok, so who is that woman, anyway?" Sarah asks, curiously.

"I recognize her. She works for Ronan. Her name is Gamora." Rockets said, coming out of his thoughts.

Sarah's eyes widens, "The kree psychopath?"

"Yeah." he looks over to see the other two still fighting. He smirks, when he sees the Quill put a small rocket launcher onto Gamora's leg and sending her flying.

"Let's go get Quill and get back to the ship."

"But Rocket!" Sarah exclaimed, appalled. "The cops-"

"But Sarah!" said Rocket, mimicking her. "Forty thousand units! C'mon, Groot. Put him in the bag - and not the green chick this time!"

The young terran sighed and glared at him momentarily, before she went after him and Groot. She loves Rocket and all, but he really is a stubborn asshole.

"Alright, Groot, get him!" Rocket orders to Groot who walks over to Quill while he was distracted and places the bag over his head.

"What the-" the man just has enough time to say after Groot starts carrying him over his shoulder.

The trio begins walking away, Rocket looking back at Groot and noticing him smiling "Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional."

Sarah giggles, but their victory was short lived as she sees Gamora running over to them and nudges Rocket next to her.

"You gotta be kidding me." he groans, but gets pushed aside with Sarah and attacks Groot instead. "Hey!"

Gamora ends up cutting off both of Groot's arms and Sarah picks up Rocket's gun and aimed at Gamora, but just as she was about to pull the trigger, Gamora opens the bag and gets electrocuted by the man's gun.

"Oh this is going nowhere." Sarah moaned and lowers the gun, but notices the man running off and raises it again, glaring. "Rocket was hurt because of you, you are not getting away, asshole." and pulled the trigger to the gun, a small ball of electricity shooting out of it, the ball hitting her target and giving a powerful electric shock.

"Yeah. Writhe, little man." Sarah says chuckling as the man screams in pain. Rocket walks over to her, looking impressed.

"Not bad, Sarah." Rocket says smiling at her. "Those lessons are paying off."

Sarah blushes and smiles shyly at his compliment.

Groot walks over to them whimpering, looking at his arms. Rocket looks over to him. "It'll grow back. You D'ast idiot. Quit whining."

But right before they could do anything else, They were all frozen by suspension beams from the Nova officers' ships and Sarah turned to Rocket as she heard him mumble "Oh crap..." as she drops the gun.

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest for endangerment to life and destruction of property!"

"Oh man..." Sarah says letting out a huff of air.


	4. The Kyln

The ride to the police station was nothing short of awkward. The group of five were all lined up on a bench the length of one side of the ship, whilst a number of guards sat across from the group and were pointing weapons at them to make sure they stayed in line.

Sarah was at the near end of the row.. Beside her, at the end was Gamora. She wouldn't speak to or even look at any of the, but the young woman was just fine with that.

On Sarah's other side was Rocket, who didn't seem in the least bit bothered by the whole ordeal. He had been arrested 22 times before, after all, and had escaped all 22 times. Being arrested wasn't a big deal to him. Beside him was Quill, who looked scared, freaked out, and annoyed all at the same time, and Groot, who even after being arrested as many times as Rocket had, still didn't seem to realise what was going on.

The feeling of something on her lap, took her out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw Rocket had laid his head down on her lap and was staring up at her with a worried look on his face.

"Hey," Rocket said.

Sarah pressed her lips together, and let out a small "Mmh?" noise of acknowledgement.

"Look, Sarah." he said, sighing. "I'm sorry, I got us arrested, OK? Now will you stop ignorin' me?"

"Ignoring you?" She repeated, confused. "I wasn't ignoring you. I'm just ..."

Just like that she fell silent.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" he asked her, concerned about what made her so quiet.

"I'm just...just worried about the Kyln, I-I mean from what you told me it is pretty brutal, and I am scared of what the other inmates are going to do, if they get their hands on me." Sarah said with a worried look on her face as she bit her lip.

Rocket sighed. "I forgot," he said, scratching his head. "This is your first time in prison."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah."

Rocket frowned, "If they try anything on you, they will need to answer to me, because I will give them hell if they do, I promise."

Sarah blushed and smile softly at him, "I know."

* * *

"Get in the line-up!" A guard yelled, poking her sharply in the back with his gun. Sarah glowered at him and mouthed an insult once his back was turned, before she stepped into the small room and glared out at the officers, who were looking through her records.

"Sarah Wright," read out one of the officers as the young woman's stats appeared on the glass screen that separated her from them. "21 years old. Has been travelling for the past two years with fellow outlaws Subject 89P13 and the Flora Colossus Groot. It also says here that she is the daughter of Roger Wright, one of the violent inmates at the Kyln, who was turned in by Subject 89P13."

Hearing hearing about her father, Sarah looked to Rocket with a shocked face, only to see Rocket with the same expression, that soon turned into a murderous one.

From the rest of the line, Quill looks over to him muttering, "Why is she scared of her father?"

"You don't want to know." Rocket said still with the angry look on his face.

Sarah was then dismissed, and Quill went in after her. Once he did, he flipped them off.

"What a bunch of a-holes," said the other officer. "Transport all five to the Kyln."

* * *

"I guess most of the Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws..., But these one's here, they're corrupt and cruel. But, hey, that's not my problem!" Rocket said as they walked in a straight line to get 'cleaned up' up. "I ain't gonna be here long! Me and Groot have escaped 22 prisons, this one's no different. You're just lucky the broad showed up, otherwise me, Sarah and Groot would be collecting' that bounty right now and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravengers."

Peter scoffed. "I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a girl, a tree and a talking raccoon."

"Hold." the guard leading them ordered.

They stopped walking and Rocket looked confused, but angry at the same time.

"What's a raccoon?" he asked. He did not if Peter was insulting him or not, but he does not like the word.

Peter rolled his eyes. "What's a raccoon? It's what you are, stupid!"

"Ain't nothing like me, 'cept me!" Rocket said pointing his thumb to himself proudly.

Sarah looked over the guard's shoulder and noticed that he had a type of device on his arm. The guard finished typing in a password and the door opened.

"So," Peter spoke "this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?" he asked Gamora.

"I am Groot." Groot answered him.

"So what? What's the orb?" Peter said, still having zero clue what Groot was saying.

"I have no words for a honor-less thief." Gamora said showing no emotion.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Rocket said sending her a glare. Gamora looked surprised and turned to Rocket.

"Yeah, we know who you are; anyone who is anyone knows, who you are." Rocket responds.

"Yeah, we know, who you are." Peter said then tuned to Groot, "Who is she?"

"I am Groot." Groot answered

"You said that already." Peter said sounding annoyed.

Gamora spoke up, "I wasn't retrieving the orb fro Ronan. I was betraying him... I had an agreement to sell it to a third party."

"I am Groot." Groot said

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times, you've told me told me that." Peter said sarcastically "What is wrong with giving tree, here?"

Sarah shot a glare at Peter as Rocket said, "Well he don't know talkin' good like me and you. So, his vocabulistics are limited to 'I' and 'Am' and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order."

"Well, let me tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast. If I..." Peter said, but was interrupted by the sound of something in one of the rooms, they walked by. He turned and saw one of the guards using his Walkman.

Peter quickly moved out of the line and into the room, before the door closed. "Hey! Put that away."

The guard ignores him and places the headphones onto his head.

"You son of a... Hey! Listen to me, you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off. That's mine, those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine!" Peter yelled at the guard, furious.

The guard then charged over to Quill with an angry roar and tased him, causing him to collapse to his knees. Sarah began to bite her nails, hoping that Quill wouldn't be stupid enough to continue arguing.

"Hooked On a Feeling! Blue Swede! 1973!" Quill gasped out through what looked like tears. "That song belongs to me!"

The guard continued tasing him, causing him to fall to the ground and shudder.

Sarah stared wide eyed at the display and looked next to her after hearing a snicker.

Sarah looked at Rocket as he said, snickering. "I told you numerous times that something interesting happens here."

* * *

After the little zapping incident, Sarah was pushed into one of the showers and one of the guards screamed. "Get undressed!"

Her eyes widened. "Wait what?!" Sarah's face had gone red.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" the guard said slightly annoyed.

They end up 'hosing' her down with a king of orange fluid then shoving her into a room, where Peter and Rocket were also changing.

Quill and Rocket were already in the room, having been hosed down themselves. They were taking their prison uniforms down from shelves and getting dressed. Quill was staring in unconcealed disgust at Rocket's deformed back as he dressed.

"Don't stare," Sarah hissed at Quill as she pulled down a uniform in her own size down as she used her free arm to cover her chest, despite her being in her bra and underwear.

"Huh?" he asked as if he'd only just noticed her.

"Do not stare." She whispered in reply, indicating at Rocket with her eyes.

Quill nodded slightly, slowly turning away from Rocket, and began to dress himself. Rocket, who was finished, turned to leave the room. As Sarah caught a glimpse of his face, she saw that it was twisted into a scowl; it seemed he had noticed Quill's staring and her whispering.

Quill finished getting dress and left the room and after making that he was gone, Sarah began dressing herself.

After She is fully dressed, she left the changing to find Rocket, who was waiting for her.

"Hey." She glanced his way as they walked and gave him a small smile. "They...They didn't touch you or anything did they?" he asked, concerned.

Sarah stared at him and smiled. She leaned over to him and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head. "No, they did not, but thank you for asking Rocky."

Rocket blushed and sheepishly scratched his neck, " N-No problem." He smiled at her. "Come on, we are falling behind."

* * *

The group was lead to a large room, where the rest of the prisoners were. They were met with screams and death threats which Sarah could tell were aimed for Gamora.

 _"MURDERER!"_

 _"YOU FIRST! YOU FIRST!"_

 _"I'M COMING FOR YOU FIRST, GAMORA!"_

 _"YOU'RE SCUM! YOU'RE SCUM!"_

"Like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here, have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day tops." Rocket told the group.

"The guards will protect her, right?" Peter asked sounding concerned.

"I don't think so." Sarah said, shaking her head.

"She's right. They're here to stop us from getting out. They don't care what we do to each other inside."

"Whatever nightmares the future holds are dreams compared to what's behind me." Gamora said, ignoring the many threats that were thrown at her.

What happened next to Sarah was a nightmare, one minute she was in front of the group, next thing she knows, a very familiar person steps in front of her.

Smirking devilishly. "Hello Sarah, long time has it."

With eyes that widened in fear and her heart pumping rapidly in her chest, Sarah gulped as she took a few steps back, "R-Roger..."

"Now...is that nice to be calling me by my name as I am your father?" He grabs her arm, yanking her towards him. "We are going to have our fun in here, like old times..." He growled to Sarah, who could not do anything except for stare at him in fear, shaking violently as tears began to build up in her eyes as she tries to pull away from him.

Then out of nowhere, Groot stepped up and stuck his fingers into the Roger's nose, lifting him in the air, Roger screaming and crying in pain. Sarah dropped to the ground, still trembling. Rocket walked up next to her and yelled to the entire room.

"Let's make something clear! This one here's our booty!" He said, pointing to Quill, " You wanna get to him, you go through us! Or more accurately, We. Go. Through. You. And if any of you, come anywhere near her," He then points to Sarah, who was sniffling as she wiped her tears. "If anyone so much as THINKS as going near her, I will personally make sure that you will suffer. **Got it?!"**

Everyone in the prison was silent, taken aback by Rocket's outburst and threat. Rocket walked over to Sarah and helped her stand up, "Come on Sarah." Rocket spoke to Sarah, softly while guiding her away from everyone. "Groot, Let's go." He said and Groot pulls his fingers out, dropping Roger to the ground with a thump and he continued to cry like a little child.

Peter looked around the room. "I'm with them." He said quickly following after the trio.


	5. The Escape Plan

After finding a nice place to sleep in, Rocket and Groot comforted Sarah until she stopped crying, and when she did, they began to talk.

"So, you think up of how we're gonna get out of this place yet?" Sarah asks Rocket as she wiped her remaining tears.

They were in a large cell, and it looked like almost like almost half of the prison was going to sleep in it. Groot leaned up against the wall and formed a small sort of nest in which Sarah was now sitting in.

Rocket looked around to make sure no one heard or was eavesdropping and answered "Yeah. You see that watchtower out there?" He asked pointing outside. Sarah and Groot turn and look through the cell bars. They nod after seeing the tall structure and Rocket continues.

"Well on the side of it, there's this little box with a yellow blinking light. I'll show you tomorrow. Anyways, inside it is a quarnyx battery. I need it, because I'm gonna use it to get into the watchtower."

"Ok. Good plan. But how is a battery going to help us get in? We're going to need something else." Sarah said.

"That's my problem. I still gotta work that part out. I still don't know what we could use." Rocket said, running a paw through his fur while he sighed.

Sarah laid her head back and thought about the situation. Seconds later, her face lit up and she exclaimed "I got it!"

Rocket jumped slightly and looked over to her. "Alright, what is it?, Just keep it down."

Sarah smiled sheepishly "Sorry. I just remembered that the guards use security bands on their arms to control all doors in this place. I noticed it, when the guards took us us to get cleaned up. We could connect that to the battery to break in."

Rocket looked impressed "Yeah. You're right. Nice Job sweetheart."

Sarah smiled proudly, happy to have helped him, making Rocket smirk. It amazed him how different they could be personality wise. She was mostly always happy, except when he got her mad. Rocket smiled at that. He loved it when she got mad. But he liked the thought that he could protect from everyone who is dangerous. But sometimes, he worries she could get hurt from his trigger happy attitude. Sarah was mostly calm and really thought things through, unlike how he would just think up of something on the spot. She kept him in check, most of the time.

"Come on Rocky. Let's go to sleep. I'm really tired." Sarah said as she laid down on the nest and Rocket climbed on top of her, curling up on her stomach,

Sarah smiled and placed a hand on the soft fur on his head, emitting a purr from Rocket. Only minutes later, he fell asleep, his breathing a steady rhythm and she followed him into sleep.

* * *

Rocket awoke with a start as he felt a sudden movement near him. He sat up blearily and squinted across the packed cell, as he saw Quill creep out the cell door.

"Quill, where ya goin'?" he muttered sleepily as climbed off Sarah, who was still asleep along with Groot.

Quill was either ignoring him or he simply didn't hear, as he continued on his was out of the cell and down the path.

"Quill!" said Rocket again. He sighed heavily in exasperation, realising that a), Quill was probably off doing something strange and life threatening, and b) He, Rocket, would have to be the one to go after him.

His voice awoke Sarah, who sat up straight away as if she'd been electrocuted.

"Rocket?" She said, rubbing at her face. Her eyes were half stuck shut with sleep and her long brown hair was up in tufts all over her head. She looked strangely adorable.

"Nothin', sweetheart," said Rocket, brushing her hair out of her face. "Go back to sleep."

Sarah gave him a hard look through her sleepy blue eyes, then mumbled "Okay" before laying back down and closing her eyes. The small snores Rocket heard several seconds later indicated that she was back asleep. He ran out of the cell and after Quill.

* * *

As soon as she heard Rocket's footsteps fade away, Sarah climbed to her feet as quietly as possible, not trying to wake up Groot and made for the door of the cell.

When she got out of the cell, Sarah went in the direction she'd seen Rocket go in. She then heard voices down in the showers and made her way towards them, knowing that this was probably where Rocket had gone.

Once Sarah got there and followed the voices. What She saw both shocked and frightened her at the same time.

Gamora was pinned up against a wall by another prisoner. He was a bluish-grey colour with brownish-red tattoos all over his body and looked very strong. There was also a prisoner beside him whose name I didn't know. Quill was there with Rocket beside him. None of them had notice her. Even though Gamora was the only one there who was facing her.

"Woman, your words mean nothing to me!" the tattooed guy was screaming in Gamora's face as he held a knife to her throat.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Hey!" Quill exclaimed, darting forward.

"Aw, crap," muttered Rocket, putting his hand to his face.

Sarah bit her lip as She watched the events unfold before her.

"You know, if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it." said Quill.

"Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?!" said the tattooed guy incredulously.

"Well, she's hardly the first woman who's tried to do that to me," chuckled Quill. He then pulled up his shirt a little. "Look, this is from a smokin' hot Rajak girl; stabbed me with a fork, didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise." He then let his shirt fall and tugged his neckline down a little. "And right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariian who worked for Nova Records - I was trying to get information! You ever seen an A'askavariian? Tentacles, needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then - "

He then noticed the look the tattooed guy was giving him. Even Gamora, who was currently in the process of being strangled to death, looked bored with his tangent.

" - You don't care," said Quill. "But here's the point; she betrayed Ronan. He's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you ... "

He did something with his hand, then, that Sarah didn't see. The tattooed guy then frowned at him in confusion and said " ... Why would I put my finger on his throat?"

At that, Sarah gave a loud snort of laughter and quickly covered her mouth. Her snort, of course, alerted them of her presence.

"Who's there?" Rocket called out, moving towards her. Sarah quickly flattened herself up against the wall, hoping Rocket wouldn't look around the corner and see her.

To her misfortune, He did.

 _Crud._

"Sarah?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell are you doin' down here?!"

"Um ... eavesdropping?" She suggested lamely with a slight laugh, which she immediately stopped, when she saw the expression on Rocket's face.

"Listen, Sarah!" he hissed, pulling her closer towards him. "These guys are dangerous. You saw what that guy was about to do to Gamora. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Touched by this, Sarah sighed. "All right, all right," She said. "I'm sorry. But why is that guy trying to kill Gamora?"

"His name's Drax the Destroyer," Rocket replied as they both went back around the corner. Quill was trying, in vain, to explain the whole "finger-on-the-throat" thing to a very confused Drax. "He's pretty famous around here; he's killed a shit ton of Ronan's goons. Looks like he wanted to add Gamora to the list."

"What I'm saying is, you wanna keep her alive," Quill said to Drax. "Don't do his work for him."

Drax glanced at Gamora with contempt for a long moment, before releasing his grip on her throat. She fell to her knees, massaging her neck and choking. Drax then glanced at the knife in his hand.

"I like your knife," he said to the other prisoner. "I'm keeping it."

"That was my favourite knife ... " said the prisoner mournfully as Drax stalked off.

Sarah walked hesitantly up to the kneeling Gamora and offered her hand. She stared at it, then glanced up at Sarah in confusion, before slowly accepting it and letting the young terran pull her up.

"You okay?" Sarah asked her, wondering why she would help a person like Gamora, maybe she felt sorry for her?

She gave a slow nod, and the four of them went back into the main hall of the prison.

* * *

 _"Listen!"_ said Quill to Gamora as they went back to their cell. "I could care less whether you live or whether you die."

"Then why stop the big guy?" Gamora demanded, turning to face him.

"Simple," said Quill. "You know where to sell my Orb."

"And how are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?" asked Gamora.

Quill smirked a little, before turning to Sarah and Rocket.

"My friends, Sarah and Rocket here," he said, "Have escaped 22 prisons."

"Technically, it was Rocket that escaped 22 prisons." Sarah clarified, pointing to Rocket, who had his arms crossed. "This is my first time."

"Oh, we're gettin' out!" declared Rocket proudly. He then adressed Quill. "And then we're headed straight to Yondu to retrieve _your_ bounty."

For some reason, Quill didn't seem distressed about his imminent death; in fact, his smirk simply widened. "How much was your buyer willing to pay you for my Orb?" he asked Gamora.

She sighed heavily. "Five billion units," she said.

 _"WHAT?!"_ exclaimed Rocket.

 _"Holy shit!"_ exclaimed Quill.

 _"THAT MUCH?!"_ exclaimed Sarah.

"That Orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan," said Gamora. "If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly and we'll split the profit between the four of us."

"I am Groot!" said a voice suddenly. Groot was standing in the cell beside thrm.

"Five of us," Rocket said to Gamora. "Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin' usual."

* * *

"Ugh, no offence to Groot, but I would have rather have slept on the floor. I felt like a freakin' knife was in my back all night." Rocket groaned as he and Sarah walked over to Peter and Gamora, Groot following behind them.

Sarah laughed. "Well, he is a tree, so it's not really his fault."

"You're one to talk. You got all the comfortable space." Rocket continued, giving her a playful glare, making her laugh even more.

"Not my fault that you fell off me, onto the floor and just stayed there." Sarah said, snickering.

"So, what's your plan huh?" Peter asked, when they reached the rest of their group.

"Ok, so if we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower. And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one." Rocket said as they walked to a table to sit at.

"Leave it to me." Gamora said to him, nodding.

"That dude there," Rocket pointed to a man that walked past them. "I need his prosthetic leg." He finished, keeping in a snicker. Sarah tried to prevent a smile. She loved Rocket's antics.

"His leg?" Peter asked, confused

"Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless." Rocket said

Peter shrugged, giving in. "Alright."

"And finally on that wall, back there is a black panel, blinky yellow light. You see it?" Rocket continued.

They all nodded, looking at the watchtower. "There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purple-ish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it." Rocket explained.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked.

"Well, supposedly, these bald-bodies find you attractive. So maybe, you can work out some sort of trade." Rocket suggested to her.

"You must be joking." Gamora said glaring at him.

"No, I really heard, they find you attractive." He said completely serious.

"Look, it's 20 feet up in the air, and it's the most heavily guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen." Peter pointed out.

As Peter said that, Sarah looked over the watchtower and her eyes widened. She saw Groot looking at the black panel and ripped off the box, opening it.

"Um, guys?" Sarah said trying to get the group's attention.

"I got a plan and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery, **SO FIGURE IT OUT!** " Rocket screamed in Peter's face, not hearing Sarah, who was still trying to get their attention.

"Can I get back to it?" Rocket asked sarcastically looking at Gamora. "Thanks, now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so we definitely need to get that last."

"GUYS!" Sarah screamed and they all looked over to her, surprised. "We have a problem."

"Which is?" Rocket asked, sarcastically.

Suddenly, the room got darker and a siren began to go off. They all turned around and saw Groot, holding out the quarnyx battery to them with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Or, we could get it first and improvise." Rocket growled, now knowing what Sarah was trying to warn them about.

"I'll get the arm band," Gamora said quickly getting up.

"Leg," Peter said, getting up as well.

Rocket groaned, annoyed as hell, and pulled at his fur. Sarah smiled and got up, putting her hand on his shoulder and making him face her.

"I think it is time, to show me how a prison break is done." Sarah smiled to encourage him.

"You are going have to stay with me and Groot, because it is going to be one hell of a party." He said to her, with a wicked smile.


	6. The Escape and Feelings Come To Light

After the alarms started to blaring out after Groot pulled the battery from the black box, the prison security droids quickly go and surrounded him.

"Prisoner," the guard from the watchtower barks out, "drop the device immediately and return to your cell or we will open fire."

Groot only snarled and screamed, " **I am Groot!"**

"Fire!" the guard orders and they opened fire on Groot, as he lashes at them.

Rocket and Sarah race over to Groot and Rocket quickly climbs onto Groot's shoulder, "You idiot! How I am I supposed to fight these without my stuff?"

"That animal is out of control. Fire on my command!" One of the guards screams.

Hearing a thump behind her, Sarah turns around to see Drax above a guard who is unconscious, he picked up the gun and tossed it to her.

Catching the gun, Sarah smiled at Drax, "Thank you!" She turned and called to Rocket above her, "Rocket!" He looks at her, when she tossed the gun up to him. "Have fun!" She said to him, and went back behind Groot.

He cocks the gun and a dangerous smile formed on his face.

"Oh, yeah."

Then he started riding and screaming along with Groot, while Sarah jumped on to Groot's other shoulder watching them have fun.

From one of the balconies, Gamora shouted to Rocket, "Rocket!"

He turned to her, Gamora tossed him the security band, and he yelled out, "Move to the watchtower!", he then asks Groot for the battery. Once he has it, he started putting the two together, while humming a random tune with Sarah, who was watching him work.

After the group gets to the watchtower, Rocket opens the door to the control room.

The guard turns to look at them and raised his hands up, the group walked past him while Groot tossed him out, Rocket tossed aside the device, and jumped on to and messed with the controls.

Gamora turns and sees Drax with shock and anger. Drax is also angry.

"Spare me your foul gaze, woman."

Gamora then turns to look at Peter, "Why is this one here?,"

"We promised, that he could stay by our side until he kills your boss, I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle-bound whack jobs, who kill me if I don't." He answered her and turned to Rocket. He stepped forward, and placed the prosthetic leg on the control panel next to him, "Here you go."

Rocket stares at it and laughs, " Oh, I was just kidding, I only needed two things,"

"What?"

"No, I...I thought i'd be funny." Rocket said through his laughter, "Was it funny?, no wait, what did he looked like hopping around?,"

Peter glared at him, "I had to transfer him, thirty thousand units!" At that response, Rocket just snickered to himself.

Drax looks at Peter, asking "How are we, going to leave?"

"Well, he's got a plan." Peter says motioning to Rocket, "Right? Or is that just another thing you made up?"

"I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket growls.

Drax frowns and looks around the small room. "Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement."

Peter nods "Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one."

Drax shot him a death glare. "Do not ever call me a thesaurus."

"It's just a metaphor, dude." Peter explained sighing.

"His people are completely literal, metaphors are gonna go over his head." Rocket said without looking up at them.

Drax frowns. "Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it."

"I am going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora muttered to herself.

"Well, you're not completely wrong..." Sarah add under her breath.

Their attention was suddenly caught, when the prison guards surround the watchtower carrying larger weapons.

"Those are some big guns." Peter said unnecessarily

"On my command! Number one!" the head guard ordered. The rest fired at one of the windows.

"Rodent, we are ready for your plan." Gamora snapped.

"Hold on!"

The guard screamed again, "Number two!" They then shot at the second window.

"I recognize this. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. They were was quite delicious." Drax stated for no reason at all.

"Not helping!" Rocket growled as he rushed with the controls.

"Number three!" The guard commanded and they fired at the third window, making it crack, a small piece falling off.

Sarah looked at broken window. "Please Rocket, hurry up." she said panicking

"All fire on my command!" The guard ordered and the rest of them readied the final shot as Rocket quickly worked out the many buttons on the control panel.

"Three! Two! One!"

But just as the guard screamed the final number, the entire prison was silenced as they all begin floating. Sarah and the rest of the group looked around in awe at Rocket's accomplishment.

"You turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here." Gamora murmured a slight smile on her face.

Rocked smirked. "I told you, I had a plan." He then pulled a lever, disconnecting the watchtower from the base and then uses one of the screens on the control panel to control the security droids and uses them to jet them out of the prison.

The watchtower bounced like a ball in a pinball machine as it flew through the tunnels in the prison, and finally crashing to a halt.

"That was pretty good plan." Peter mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Good job Rocky!" Sarah praised happily, as she hugged him.

Rocket stood slightly taller "Thanks, Sweetheart."

Quill kicked out the broken windows of the watch tower, allowing the group to get out. Once they had all escaped, he ran to the window overlooking the prison and pointed out towards the area where the spaceships were kept.

"There it is! Get my ship," he told his partners. "It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner."

"They crumpled my pants up into a ball, that's rude!" Rocket complained as everyone was getting their stuff from the storage trunks. "They FOLDED yours!" He pointed to Sarah's folded clothes. Sarah giggles at how silly it sounded and ruffled the top of his head, before walking to the door to get over to Peter's ship with Rocket behind her.

"Since when have you cared about your clothes?" she asks with a smile.

"Since never! I'm just saying they could have been nicer." Rocket said, but couldn't hide small grin on his face. Sarah giggled again and they walked over to Peter's ship.

* * *

After getting into the ship, Gamora gets in and straps herself into her chair holding Peter's bag. Rocket starts the ship, flying out of the prison and stopping outside of it, when Sarah spoke up as she jumps into the seat next to Rocket.

"Wait. Where's Peter?" Sarah asks looking over the top of her seat.

"He...went to go get something. I do not know what." Gamora replied.

"He what?!" Sarah moaned in frustration "Well, how's he gonna get to us?"

"He declined to share that information with me."

Rocket threw his hands up into the air from the pilot's seat. "Well, screw this, then! I ain't waiting around for some humie with a death wish." He turned to Gamora. "You got the orb, right?"

"Yes." She answered and looks into the bag, but suddenly growls in anger, when she sees that the orb is gone.

What is it?" Sarah asks her.

"The orb. Quill has it."

"What are we going to do now?" Sarah asks Rocket, concerned.

"Well, we do need the orb, but...If we don't leave now, we'll be blown to bits." He says, scratching his head.

"No!" Gamora snaps "We're not leaving without the orb."

Not really paying attention to the conversation, Drax lets his eyes wander to the window next to him and notices Peter flying towards them.

"Behold." He says. They stop talking and look outside as well. Peter flew towards them and lands on the top of the ship. They opened the hatch to let him and help him inside.

"This one shows spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan." Drax says helping Peter to his feet as he stumbles off ladder. "Companion, what were you retrieving?"

Peter hands him the Walkman and walks off to his seat. Drax stare at the small music player and looks up at Gamora. "You are an imbecile."

Gamora groans, "Yes. I know."

* * *

As they were flying off in the Milano, Sarah, who finished changing back into her clothes, walks over to Rocket and sits down next him as he is taking apart pieces from Peter's ship and using them to build a weapon of some kind.

Suddenly, Sarah yawned and rubs her eyes as Rocket turns to her.

"Get some rest Sarah, I'll wake you in a bit." He said, before turning back to his weapon.

Sarah nodded as she layed down, while using her arm as a pillow. "Thanks..." and in a few minutes, she was out like a light.

Later, Peter came in and seeing Rocket using parts from his ship, got angry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing? You can't take apart my ship without asking me!" Peter said, before pointing to one of the devices at his feet. "See, what is this?"

"Don't touch that, it's a bomb." Rocket answered, still focused on whatever, he was building.

"A bomb?" Peter said, now wary of it and stepping back from it.

"Yep."

"And you leave it lying around?"

Rocket sighed, finally looking up. "I was going to put it in a box."

Peter frowned. "What's a box gonna do?"

Rocket looked next to him and pulled out a small wrapped box. "How about this one?"

Peter bends down and snatches it away. "No! Whoa! Hey! Hey! Leave it alone!"

"Why? What is it?" Rocket asks, confused about Peter's reaction.

"Shut up." He muttered still holding the box close.

"Hey!"

"What is that?" Peter points to another one of Rocket's destructive machines, wanting to change the topic.

"That's for if things get really hardcore." Rocket said with a grin, "Or if you wanna blow up moons."

"No one is blowing up moons." Gamora said from the front.

Rocket frown and looked disappointed. "You just wanna suck the joy out of something."

After everyone went to do their own thing, Rocket looked down to see Sarah asleep. He got to his feet, knelt by her and stared at her face. He was crazy for what he was about to do, but he did it anyway. He closed his eyes, put his lips closes to hers, and kissed her lips. Just as he was about to pull away, he felt a hand placed on his cheek and lips pressing back. After the kiss, he pulled away and opened his eyes to see Sarah look at him with love, and he returned it.

"Sarah, how long have you felt this way about me?" Rocket asks still looking at her with adoration.

"Ever since you saved me from my father, what about you?" Sarah questions, returning his look.

"Since I laid my eyes on you..." Rocket said, before passionately kissing her with her returning the favour as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down towards her.


	7. Knowhere and Bar Fight

After fixing their clothes from their make out session, Sarah and Rocket went separate ways, but not before sharing another kiss.

Sarah went to join Gamora, who stood at a nearby table, looking at the screen on it, but her eyes trained on the grey orb next to her hand.

"That must be pretty important, if you went through so much to get it." Sarah said to the assassin.

Gamora looked up at her and nodded. "Yes. It is extremely powerful. Ronan wants it to destroy Xandar. Though I still do not know, what is inside it." She said looking back down.

Sarah nodded looking at the orb as well, thinking why Ronan would want it.

They were taken out of their thoughts, when Peter walked over to them.

"So, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates." Peter said looking at Gamora.

She looked up from the screen on the table and looked at him. "We're in the right direction, for now." and looked back down picking up the orb that was on the table as well.

"If we're gonna work together, you might want to try trusting me little more." Peter answered her and she looked back up at him.

"And how much do you trust me?"

Peter took the orb out of Gamora's hand "I'd trust you a lot more, if you told me what this was. Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon."

"She doesn't know what it is. All she knows is that Ronan wants it for something." Sarah said, folding her arms across her chest. Peter shrugs and places the orb back onto the table.

Drax walks over and picks it up "If it's a weapon, we should use it against Ronan." He growled.

"Put it down, you fool! You'll destroy us all." Gamora glared at him.

"Or just you, murderess!" Drax snapped back. Gamora walked up to him, furious.

"I let you live once, princess!"

"I am not a princess!" The two glared at each other, both looking ready to kill the other.

Rocket walked up to Sarah, the commotion catching his attention.

"What's goin' on?" He asked her. "They finally snap?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"No. They are just arguing."

Rocket nodded, disappointed that here wasn't any real fight. Peter, seeing the two glaring at each other, quickly stepped in before any real fight could start.

"Hey! Nobody is killing anybody on my ship! We're stuck together until we get the money."

Drax steps back still glaring at Gamora and throws the orb at Peter. "I have no interest in money." And walks off.

"Great." Peter says, looking back at his remaining partners. "That means more money for the four of us."

Beside him, he hears a grunt and looks up to see Groot next to him, looking sad that they forgot him. Peter sighs and nods.

"For the five of us. Partners."

Gamora just glares at him. "We had an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you. I'll tell the buyer we're on our way." She turns and begins to walk up the stairs. She then turns back to him, disgust on her face. "And Quill, your ship is filthy."

Peter stares at her and once she is out of hearing distance, he looks over to Sarah and Rocket. "Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting." He says with a small smirk.

The pair looked ill, they just has their first kiss and make out session on a dirty floor that Peter, probably does not wash at all.

Sarah looked like she was about to puke, while Rocket looked disgusted at Peter, also shaking his head. "You got issues, Quill."

As they walked away, Sarah spoke up, hugging herself. "As soon as we get a chance, I am going to take a long hot shower until it turns cold."

Rocket instantly answered, shuddering. "Same here!"

* * *

A few more minutes have passed and Rocket yells to Peter over the music that was playing in the ship.

"Heads up, We're inbound."

"Yes! Finally." Sarah says happily from her seat next to Rocket, who grins at her.

Peter goes up the stairs and walks to the front of the ship. The group watches as the Milano flies over to Knowhere.

Peter's eyes widens at the site of it. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Drax asks looking at it in similar awe.

Gamora on the other hand didn't looked fazed. "It's called Knowhere. The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary heading in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here."

Sarah saw Rocket tense up at her words and shot Gamora a withering glance. She knew that her boyfriend _hated_ being called names like that - any implication that he was any less of a person than they were.

Putting her hand on his shoulder, "Just take us in nice and easy, Rocky." She said, soothingly to him.

Rocket nodded, silently and grateful as steered the ship as they entered Knowhere. They land and step out of the Milano, following Gamora as she led them through the crowded streets.

"Hundreds of years ago, the Tivian Group sent workers in to the mine the organ matter within the skull." Gamora told them as they walked. "The bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws."

Peter looks around the place, never having been there, but having heard Gamora mutters "Well, I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the kid, Bonnie and Clyde, and John Stamos."

"It sounds like a place which I would like to visit." Drax said impressed by how Earth sounded.

Peter nods. "Yeah, you should." Sarah grins as she remembers the actor play Uncle Jesse on Full House.

Suddenly a crowd of kids surround them and bump into them. Peter frowns and shoves his hands into pockets.

"Watch your wallets."

Rocket grabs Sarah's hand and pulled her along, knowing what she was about to do.

"Quit being so generous. C'mon." He says to her, sternly.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized, looking down. "can't help it.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Rocket said to her, while tightening his grip on her hand.

The group ends up walking over to a bar and Rocket's face takes a look of confusion. "Your buyer's in there?"

Gamora shook her head. "We are to wait here for his representative."

Drax frowns and turns to Gamora. "This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?"

"I don't know! Figure something out." Gamora snipped.

Sarah smiled. "Well, I am thirsty." She looks down at Rocket. "Coming Rocket?"

Rocket grins at her. "Right behind you, but stay close to me, alright?" Sarah nods and they ran to the bar with the others behind them.

* * *

Drax and Rocket cheered from one of the sides of the table, having already placed their money on a animal game.

Sarah stood next to Groot, looking slightly bored, never having been one for gambling. Groot on the other hand looked uncomfortable to be around the whole game, not liking to see the animals devour the smaller ones to which the terran woman next to him agrees.

"Yes! Yes!" Drax cheered, his fist in the air.

"Yahoo!" Rocket cheered along with him, downing the drink in his hand. They watch as the animal, they bet one chased one of the smaller animals and lifted it into the air and it fell into it's mouth.

Drax yelled happily, a huge grin on his face. "My Orloni has won as I win at all things!" he then gulped down his own drink, slamming the glass onto the table. "Now, let us put more of this liquid into our bodies."

Rocket grinned up at him and laughed. "That's the first thing you've said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked around the bar and let her mind wander for just a few minutes. That turned to be a mistake, because a crash brought her back to reality, and she snapped her head to see Drax and Rocket yelling at each other.

Rocket and Drax were there, screaming abuse at one another. Sarah also noticed that Groot was there as well and looked angry enough to kill.

"Crud." Sarah said, before began making her way towards them.

" - I refuse to take this abuse from a piece of _filth_ like yourself!" Drax was hollering at Rocket as Sarah pushed through the gathering crowd to get to them. "You _vermin!"_

He had gone too far. Rocket screamed something that she couldn't decipher, before removing the gun from his back and aiming it at Drax. Before he could do anything, however, Groot tackled the large man, sending him across the table.

"GROOT!" Sarah yelled, running towards them. Drax got on top of Groot and began to pummel him. Groot wrapped vines around Drax's head and neck and attempted to pull him off. Drax, however, pulled free and continued to hit Groot with bone-crushing force.

"STOP IT!" Sarah screamed, and before she knew what she was doing, Sarah had back-handed Drax hard in the face. He glowered at her, before leaping off of Groot and wrapping his hands around her neck. "Let me go!" Sarah choked and kicked at him, and then they were both on the ground. Drax rolled on top of Sarah, grabbed her by the head and slammed it into the ground. The young woman screamed out, kicking her legs to get the man off of her, but he simply slammed her head into the ground again.

Over her screams and the cheers of the crowd, Sarah could hear Rocket snarl _"You get your fuckin' hands OFF OF HER!",_ before Drax was suddenly lifted off of her. Sarah gasped and choked, rubbing at the back of her head and her neck and saw Rocket in front of her, facing Peter and Gamora, who were holding Drax back.

"Whoa, WHOA!" Quill yelled at Rocket, who looked murderous and had his gun ready to fire at Drax. "What are you _DOING?!"_

"This _vermin_ speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" said Drax.

"That is true!" said Rocket.

"He has no respect!"

"That is _also_ true!" Rocket snarled.

"Hold on, hold on!" yelled Quill, trying to stop Rocket from shooting Drax.

Groot then grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and pulled her up against him, as if trying to shield her from the fight.

Rocket ignores Peter, and continues to yell at Drax. "Keep callin' me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!" He screams, his voice cracking slightly.

Sarah started to tear up seeing her boyfriend like this, it was heartbreaking.

Rocket points at Drax. "He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made!" his voice begins to break and quiver as he talks.

Sarah could not take it anymore, she fell against Groot and began to sob. "Rocket! Nobody is calling you a monster!" she screamed at him while she was still crying.

He looked at her and felt the need to hold her and comfort her, but not before finishing what he had to say to them, glaring at Gamora and Drax.

"He called me vermin! She called me rodent! Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your fuckin' face!" Rocket raises his gun again and points it back onto Drax, before Peter steps in, his hands in front of him.

"No, no, no, no! Five billion units! Rocket! Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich."

Rocket looked at him, hesitating for a moment, but lowers his gun. "Fine. But I can't promise when this is all over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you, jerks." He mumbled.

"See, That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!" Peter says throwing his hands into the air.

Drax just huffs in anger. "We have travelled halfway across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead." He then turns and storms out of the place, pushing the people in his way.

Peter sighs and calls after him. "Drax!"

"Let him go. We don't need him." Gamora tells him, shaking her head.

Rocket walks over to Sarah, who has stopped crying, but was still on the floor as Groot checks her head, cradles her head and gently makes her look at him as Groot takes his hands away.

"It's ok, it's done, and I'm sorry" he says to her and plants a loving kiss on her lips, and hugs her as she returns it, with her head in his shoulder, and just sat there.

The silence was finally broken by a light, airy voice from the bar entrance.

They all look over to the sound and see a woman with pink skin standing in the doorway.

"Milady Gamora, I'm here to fetch you for my master."

The group look over to Gamora and she nods to them that they should follow.


	8. The Collector and Drax's Stupidity

The group leaves the bar and follows the pink-skinned woman in silence until Peter breaks it by walking over to Gamora and whispering in her ear.

"Who is she? Is she your 'connection' that we've been waiting for?" he asks, looking in front of them.

Gamora nods. "Yes. Or rather his assistant I assume."

They enter the large building and Sarah's eyes widen. The whole place is full of glass cases and many of the cases are filled with exotic looking plants and animals and other creatures. Living creatures! She looked around at the cases, scared at what she saw.

"Okay, this not creepy at all." She heard Rocket mutter beside her. She smiled at him and turned to the woman, when she began talking to again.

In an airy and distant sounding voice, she said "We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner.

Sarah saw Rocket glaring and snarling at a dog from Terra.

"C'mon. Quit growling at it." She said softly grabbing his shoulder and pulling him along.

"Hey, he growled at me first." Rocket protested as they continued walking. She giggled and shook her head, walking slightly ahead and he smiled softly at her, and grabbed her hand as they walked with the others.

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the collector."

The man turns to them, looking over his glasses and walk over to Gamora.

"Oh, my dear Gamora. How wonderful to meet in the flesh." He says in the airy and distant voice, his assistant used. He took Gamora's hand and kisses it.

The collector looks over to the rest of the group and notices Groot. "What is that thing there?"

"I am Groot." He answers. The Collector slowly walks over to him, his eyes moving over him and looked up to meet his face.

"I never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir, you must allow me to pay you now, so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course." He said very serious.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' Sarah thought looking at the man in front of them.

"I am Groot." Groot responded, shrugging his shoulders.

Rocket snorted and frowned at Groot. "Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?"

The Collector smirked at Groot." That's your pet?"

"His what?!" Rocket screamed, furious and reached for his gun while the Collector chuckled at his response. Sarah puts a hand on his shoulder and he backed down. Gamora stepped in, looking annoyed.

"Tivan, we have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this orb."

"Very well, then." The Collector says sighing. "Let us see what you brought."

Gamora looks at Sarah and she nods, taking the orb out of her pocket and handed it to the Collector. He takes it from her and walks over to a table near them and places the orb on the table, in between a sort of machine on it. He looked at the group and a small grew on his face.

"Oh my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities." Screens popped up around them, images popping up on the screens. The machine the orb was between began to open it as the Collector continues to talk. "Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated. Infinity stones. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe."

He pulls out a video of a planet getting destroyed, Sarah stated at this in disbelieve. This is what Ronan wanted?.

Peter looked scared, muttering "There's a little pee coming out of me right now." his eyes never coming off the screen.

When the video ends, a picture of a group of people in a circle holding hands appeared on the screen.

"Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy among themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." The Collector said. The machine finally finished opening the orb and a small purple stone appeared.

The Collector gazed at it in wonder. "Beautiful." He said, his hands shaking from so much emotion. "Beyond compare."

Rocket rolled his eyes." Blah, blah, blah. we're all very fascinated, whitey." He said mocking the Collector's hands. "But we'd like to get paid."

Sarah sent the Collector an apologetic look and he nodded. "How would you like to be paid?"

"What do you think fancy pants? Units!"

"Very well, then."

The Collector walks over to a desk and opens a drawer under it. He pulls out the money, but looks back up and sees his assistant moving ever more closer to the stone. She was entranced by the site of it and reached for it.

"Carina. Stand back." The Collector ordered her. She looked at him, a look of pure hatred on her face and screamed.

"I will no longer be your slave!"

"No!" he yelled, but was too slow and she grabbed the stone. The moment, she grabbed it, the stone triggered an explosion, the stone consuming her and then went to destroy the building. Groot grabbed Rocket and Sarah, running out of the building as it finally exploded.

* * *

Sarah grabbed her head as she stood up. Her body hurt and looked back at the now destroyed building. She looks around and finally finds Rocket and Groot and walks over them.

"Are you guys alright?" she asks them. Groot nods and Rocket nods as well.

"Yeah. Are you? Nothing broken?" He asked her, pointlessly trying to hide the worry in his voice. She smiles at him, and shook her head, "Good", and they smile at each other.

Gamora and Peter suddenly walk out of the Collector's place.

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the orb?" She yells

Rocket sees the orb in Gamora's hand and his eyes widen.

"Why do you still have it for?" he asks pulling at the fur on his face.

Peter looks at him and glares. "Well, what are we gonna do, leave it there?"

"I can't believe Sarah had that in her pocket!" Rocket yells. That was in the ship, he was in! The ship Sarah was in! No way, would he let that thing back on it.

Peter glared some more. "At she is safe right!"

Sarah walked up to them. "What are you going to do with it? Give it to Nova Corps?."

Rocket spoke in disbelief. "Are you kidding? We're wanted by the Nova Corps!. You know that! Just give it to Ronan!"

"Why would we give it to Ronan? So, he can destroy the galaxy?" Peter questioned.

"What are you, some Saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you?" Rocket sneered at him, "Why would you wanna save it?"

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Peter yelled

Gamora stepped in and turned Peter to her. "Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall in Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova."

"Right, right, okay. I think you're right." Peter answered her. "Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money." At the sound of the word money, Gamora face went to one of anger and she shook her head at him. But Peter went on talking. "I think it's a really balance between both of your points of view.

"You're despicable." Gamora spat.

"Dishonorable. Faithless!" Gamora yelled and turned to walk away, but she stops at the site of Ronan's ships arriving.

"Oh no." She mutters under her breath. The four of them turned to look at the cause of her reaction and their jaws dropped.

"At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him." Drax screamed at the ships coming to land on the ground, laughing like a mad man.

"You called Ronan?!" Peter yelled in shock.

"Quill!"

They turn to where they heard the scream and see Yondu Udonta and his men turn up as well, walking quickly towards Peter. "Don't you move, boy!"

Peter and Gamora run off, the other three running after them.

Yondu sees them running and screams "Don't you move!" while he pushes the people in his way. "Get out of the way!"

At the same time, Ronan stepped off his ship and Drax waited for him, the knives in his hands raised in the air.

"Ronan the Accuser!"

Ronan walks up to him. "You are the one to send the message?"

Drax glared at him, trembling in anger and hate. "You killed my wife. You killed my daughter!"

The five others finds mining pods and go to board them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rocket asked as Sarah climbed up to him.

"Are you going to be, Ok?" Sarah asked worriedly at him.

"Yeah, I am going to be fine, now stay here with Groot." He said to her, giving her a long kiss, before taking off.

Sarah then sees Drax knocked on the ground, and rushes over to him. She puts her hands on his shoulder, and before she could say anything, Drax thinking she was Ronan, whirled around, and punched her in the chest, knocking her into a wall, her head hitting cement and her vision instantly goes black.


	9. Planning To Save Xandar

One of the pods from before, lands in front of Groot, and Drax, and Rocket steps out of it, clearly furious.

"Blasted idiot. They're all idiots!"

Rocket shakes his head. "Quill just got himself captured!" he then turns to Drax and points accusingly. "None of this would have ever happened, if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!"

"You're right. I was a fool. All the anger... all the rage... was just to cover my loss."

Groot places a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Rocket stared at them in disbelief, but himself and shakes his head. "Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. 'My wife and child are dead.'" he mocks.

Groot gasps, horrified.

"Yeah, well, that gives him no excuse to get everyone else dead along the way!" He turns to Groot and motions his head for him to follow. "Come on, Groot. Let's find Sarah. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives, before that whack-job ever gets there."

Groot gets to feet and shakes his head. "I am Groot."

Rocket turns to him "Save them? How?"

"I am Groot." He says shrugging his shoulders.

Rocket sighs in frustration. "I know! I know! but there's a army of Ravagers around them. And there's only three of us!"

Drax rises to his feet and stands next to Groot. "Four."

"UUUUGGGHHHH!, You're makin' me - beat- up- grass!" Rocket says as he kicks the grass.

It was then Rocket noticed Sarah was not with them, he looked around until he spotted her on the ground next to the wall, pretty banged up.

"Sarah!" Panicking, he ran to her, slid on his knees, and placed his ear on her chest, listening for a heart beat. When he found one, he relaxed, and shook her. "Sarah?"

She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her chest, "Rocket..."

"Are you okay?" Rocket asks, worriedly as he checks for any injuries.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah." She then looked around the area, "Where's Peter and Gamora?"

"I will explain, when we get back to the ship. Can you stand?" Rocket asks. She shook her head and then he called Groot. "Groot, come over here and carry her back to the ship", Groot then came over and gently picked her up, and walked with the others back to the Milano.

* * *

"This is never going to work. It's the stupidest plan I have ever heard." Sarah frowns at Rocket, who is in the pilot's seat next to her.

"It'll work. Trust me." Rocket says to her as he flies the Milano to Yondu's ship. "So, mind explainin' what happened?"

Sarah sighed. "Drax thought I was Ronan and punched me into a wall."

Rocket snarled, his hands tighten around the handle. "That bastard."

"Let's just save Peter and Gamora, before you kill Drax" Sarah grab his paw and intertwined their fingers. "Okay?"

Her boyfriend, sighed and nodded as he went back drive the ship, but not before squeezing her hand.

They reach the Ravengers ship and Sarah helps Drax put on the space suit and helmet. She hands him the Hydro Enforcer and he climbs on top of the Milano.

Rocket shoots once at the ship to get their attention and then a second time to make sure they were all listening. He pushes the button for the ship speakers.

Sarah sighed as he begins talking.

"Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. A weapon of my own design." He says, a proud look on his face when he said that and Sarah had to smirk.

"If you don't hand over our companions _now_ , he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!"

Sarah bites her bottom lip slightly from nerves and looks out the window at the ship, hoping Peter would answer.

"I'm giving you to the count of five. Five, four, three…"

The sound of Peter's voice made Sarah let out a sigh.

"ROCKET! It's me, for God's sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!"

Rocket leaned back in his seat and answered. "Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?" he then turned to Sarah and gave her a smug smirk, causing Sarah to laugh.

* * *

Once they got on board the Ravager ship, Quill immediately lead the four into another room away from the less-than-friendly Ravagers. Once we were there, he explained to everyone his plan ... sort of. It wasn't exactly the greatest plan in the world; as in, it made Rocket's "blow up Quill and Gamora" plan look like pure genius.

"You call that 'figured it out'?" Rocket asked in disbelief. "We're gonna rob the guys, who just beat us senseless?"

Sarah agrees with Rocket, Peter's suggestion was crazy.

Peter rolls his eyes and glares at him. "Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?"

Rocket folded his arms. "We were only going to blow you up, if they didn't turn you over!"

"And how on Earth were they gonna turn us over, when you only gave them to a count of five?" Peter raised his hand and showed the number five with his fingers to emphasize on how small the number was.

Rocket continued to glare at Peter. "Well, we didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically!"

Groot nodded. "I am Groot."

"They are ungrateful." Rocket agreed, grabbing Sarah's hand and rubbing it, with her returning the favor.

Gamora frowned and stepped in. "What's important now is we get the Ravager's army to help us save Xandar."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "What? So, we can give the stone to Yondu, who's just gonna sell it to someone even worse?"

"We'll figure that part out later." Peter said running a hand through his hair.

"We have to stop Ronan." Gamora said simply, making it now the group's biggest priority.

"How?" Rocket asked.

Peter looked at him and nodded. "I have a plan."

Sarah gave him a look saying she did not believe for one minute. "You've got a plan?"

"Yes."

Sarah frowned. "First of all. you're copying Rocket from when he said he had a plan." Rocket nodded and glared at Peter, agreeing with her.

"No, I'm not." Peter frowned as well and scoffed. "People say that all the time, it's not that unique of a thing to say."

"Secondly, I don't believe you have a plan." Sarah said sitting up straighter and looking at Peter straight in the eye.

"I have part of a plan!" Peter yelled, as if saying that would make it better.

Drax looked at him. "What percentage of a plan do you have?"

Gamora glared at him. "You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere."

"I just saved Quill!" Drax said, offended that doing hadn't redeemed him.

"We've already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me."

"Not to mention, you hurt Sarah!" Rocket snarled as his grip on Sarah's hand, tightened.

Drax looked at Peter and Rocket, confused. "When did we establish it?"

Peter gaped at him. "Like three seconds ago!"

Drax just shook his head and folded his arms on his chest. "I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else."

"Oh man..." Sarah sighed in frustration, face palming.

"She's right" Rocket says pointing to Gamora and looking at Drax "you don't get an opinion." He then turns to Peter. "What percentage?"

Peter rubs his neck, shrugs and mumbles "I don't know, twelve percent."

"Twelve percent?" Rocket says, and stare at him, before breaking out in laughter. Peter glares at him and shakes his head and scoffs at him.

"That's a fake laugh."

Rocket immediately stops laughing and glared back at Peter. "It's real!"

"Totally fake" Peter says still shaking his head.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life, because that is not a plan." Rocket says, folding his arms.

Gamora nods "It's barely a concept."

Peter looks at her, looking betrayed. "You're taking their side?"

"I am Groot."

Rocket looks at him. "So, what if it it's better than eleven? What the hell does that have do with anything?"

Peter pats Groot on the back and smiles at him. "Thank you, Groot. Thank you. See?" he says turning to everyone else "Groot is the only one of you, who has a clue."

Peter turns to look a Groot and finds him eating a leaf that has sprouted on his shoulder. Peter sighs and shakes his head while Sarah smiles and Rocket chuckles at the sight.

"Guys. Come on." Peter says looking around at everyone, his expression extremely serious. "Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I look around at us, you know what I see? Losers."

The group looks at him in confusion. Peter sees his mistake and quickly fixes it.

"I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives." Peter looked at each of them as he said this. "And, usually, life takes more than it gives, but not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance."

Sarah looks up at Peter. "To do what?"

"To give a shit." Peter makes eye contact with her and then looks around at everyone, who were silent. "For once, not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."

"But, Quill" Rocket lifts up his gaze to Peter "stopping, it's impossible. You're asking us to die."

Peter sighs in defeat and his hands fall to his sides "Yeah, I guess, I am. I..." he turns from the group and drops his gaze to the ground.

After a moment of silence, Sarah speaks up, catching Peter's attention.

"Peter. Most of my life I have always been scared and running from my problems, but I will not stand by and let people get slaughtered, so count me in." She says and stand up, giving a smile.

"Quill. I have lived most of my life surround by enemies." Gamora rises to her feet and gives him and Sarah a small smile. "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

Drax stands up as well and turns to Peter. "You are an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, see my wife and daughter again."

Groot gets up onto his feet and nods at them. "I am Groot."

They all looked at Rocket, waiting for him to join them and he looks around, finally sighing and gives in. "Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway."

Rocket gets up and stands on his feet on his seat. "Now I'm standing. You all happy?" he says a frown on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle."


	10. Stroming and Sacrificing

One of Yondu's men entered the room and called for them to explain the big plan they had. Peter took a deep breath and motioned for them to follow him.

They entered a large room with screens set up in a circle in the middle. Gamora steps into the circle and pulls up a picture of the infinity stone inside the orb that Ronan now had.

"This is what is inside of the orb. It's called an Infinity Stone. The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." Gamora explained to the large crew. Peter steps next to her and nods with a serious expression.

"All Ronan's gotta do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and zap. All plants, animals, Nova Corps." He said looking at everyone there.

"Everything will die." Gamora add in.

Peter stepped forward and pointed at the screen that had a picture of Ronan's ship and Xandar. "So. Ronan does not make the surface. Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then our craft and Yondu's will enter."

"I think of Sakaaran as paper people." Drax mutters and Kraglin grins at him, giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder. Drax, not understanding the jester, gives him a death glare. Sarah whispers to him.

"It's means he like your comment."

Drax looks at her and nods, backing off. They turn back to Gamora, who had continued to speak.

Nobody noticing that Kraglin was staring at Sarah, but Rocket did as he snarled at the man, who quickly moved away from his girl and Drax, not allowing him to try hit on Sarah.

"Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source." Gamora said and Peter pointed to another picture on one of the screens.

"We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan."

One of the crew members begins to pass out a type of device that looked like the orb. Gamora explained what they were for. "Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it."

Peter continues to talk, once they were passed out. "I'll contact one of the Nova officers, who arrested us. Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help."

Rocket steps next to Peter and faces the crew. "There's one more thing to complete the plan." He points up to one of Yondu's men, who had a robotic eye. "That guy's eye..."

Sarah began to giggle while covering her mouth with her hand.

Peter quickly steps forward and shakes his head frantically, waving his arms in front of him. "No! No, we don't need that guy's eye."

"No, seriously, I need it! It's important to me." Rocket says, covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

Sarah continues to giggle as they walked to get changed.

* * *

As Sarah zipped up the new outfit she found, Rocket walked past the room, stopping and walked back, when he saw she was in there.

"There you are. Hurry up we gotta get goin'. Peter's got the Milano all ready and he's waiting for you." He said leaning in the door frame with his huge gun.

Sarah looked at him and nodded. "Ok. I'm all done anyways." She walked a few steps out of the room, when Rocket's voice stopped her.

"Sarah."

She turned around and looked at him confused. "Yes? What is it?"

He walked up to her as she got down on her knee to lower herself to his height.

"Listen, Sarah, no matter what happens, Whether we live or die through all this, I just want to let you know." Rocket says, cradling Sarah's face gently in his hands. "I love you."

With her heart melting at this, Sarah smiles lovingly at him. "I love you too, Rocky." Then, she kisses him. After what felt like hours, they broke the kiss, and Sarah grabs his hand and she spoke to him. "C'mon'"

As they made it to the hangers, Sarah and Rocket separated, going to their ships.

Sarah made it to the Milano, Peter looking slightly annoyed. "You happy now?"

Sarah walks up the ramp and into the Milano. "Yes. Very." She answers and straps herself in.

Peter sits down in the pilot's seat and starts up the ship.

"This is a terrible plan." Gamora mutters and Peter smirks at her.

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends." Peter said, making Gamora throw him a glare and Sarah laugh.

* * *

 _"...just breathe."_ Sarah thought as she squeezed the arms of her seat and looked out the window of the Milano and saw them getting closer to Ronan's ship. She felt something grab her shoulder and looked up to meet Groot's gaze and smiled at his attempt to comfort her.

They then felt the ship shake and saw Ronan's fleet of ships come at them as they went under the wall of fire on the Dark Astor. They see the Ravegers' ships successfully blast a hole in Ronan's ship and they hear Rocket scream through the Milano's intercom.

" **Quill! Yondu! Now!** "

They both flew towards the opening, but Yondu's ship was shot down before he could get there.

"Aw, hell! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me with, boy! I'll see at the end of this!" They hear his voice through the intercom. Ronan's fleet continues to relentlessly come at them, the Milano shaking from the shots fired.

Sarah leans forward and pushes the button on the communicator. "There are too many of them, Rocket! We'll never make it up there!"

Just as one of the Kree ships were about to come at them, it was shot down by a ship next to them and Sarah looks out the window.

"The Nova Corps!" She yelled, surprised.

"Peter Quill, this is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps." The voice said through the intercom. "For the record, I advised against trusting you here."

Peter grinned. "They got my 'dick' message!"

"You're what?!" Sarah yelled in disgust while Gamora quickly shot her head to look at Peter.

"Prove me wrong." Denarian said as a whole fleet of Nova Corps officers came flying in to help in the fight.

Peter manages to get through all the ships and finally manages to land, or well crash, the Milano inside the Dark Astor.

"Yes!" Drax laughs and cheers.

Sarah sighs in relief. "We're still alive. Thank goodness."

Gamora laughs lightly as well as well and turns to Peter. "We're just like Kevin Bacon."

Peter turns to her and smiles. He unbuckles himself form his seat and gets up. "Alright. Let's go."

The four of them walked through the large ship, following Gamora to where Ronan was. Sarah had to squint her eyes to try and see where they were going, the place being almost completely dark.

"I can barely see." Drax muttered as they walked.

Sarah suddenly bumps into Groot, who had stopped walking. She was about to say something, when he only winked at her and lifted his hand into the air, releasing glowing lights from his fingertips and palm.

The group stared in awe at the firefly-like particles in the air and the whole hallway filled up with light.

Sarah smiled up at Groot. "It never stops being beautiful..." She murmured. Groot smiled at her and they continued to walk. She had seen do this a few times, when she could not sleep. He could just make people feel better without even trying.

Drax looked around in complete amazement. "When did you learn to do that?" he said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot'." Peter muttered looking quite amazed as well.

Gamora continued to walk ahead of them and turned to them. "The flight deck is three hundred meters this way."

They all nodded and walked in silence until Drax broke it, when he spoke he had a small smile on his face.

"I want you to all know that I am grateful for your acceptance even after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have...friends." He said fully smiling now. He then turned to Peter. "You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks." Peter said, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"This dumb tree and little girl, you are my friends."

Groot grunted his response while Sarah looked at Drax, slightly ticked at the little girl comment. "Um, sure. Thanks."

Drax lastly looked over to Gamora. "And this green whore, she, too..."

"Oh, you must stop!" She snapped at him.

But, when she turned around to keep walking, a woman with blue skin and metal parts on her bdoy, blocked their path. She glared at Gamora and she glared back.

"Gamora, look at what you done." The woman sneered. "You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous..."

She was suddenly cut off, when Drax fired a shot at her and she was hit directly, flying back with the force of the shot.

The group stared at him with wide eyes, thrown off by his actions and he only lowers the weapon, glaring at where the woman was standing.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that."

Sarah pats him on the back. "Good shot, Drax."

"Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security doors." Gamora says to them, walking ahead.

"You be careful, alright?" Sarah says stepping up.

Gamora nods and walked through into the room in front of them, leaving them to fight with Ronan's goons.

* * *

As they walk to the flight deck, they stop, when they see Korath the pursuer and Ronan's crew.

"Star-lord." Korath acknowledges Peter, while the latter grins at the sound of his little nickname.

"Finally"

After that, they began fighting each other.

Sarah was shooting many goons as she can, that is until she was kicked into the wall, she did not have time to recover, because she was grabbed by the throat by Korath who looked livid, "Die"

Just as he was about to stab her with his knife, Drax tossed him into the wall and began to rip a part of his head.

"Finger to the throat means death." Drax growled at him as he finally kills him and drops Korath to the floor. Drax turns to Peter and grins.

"Metaphor."

Peter stares at him, surprised, but smiles weakly. "Yeah, sorta."

Drax looks over to Sarah and holds out a hand to help her up. Sarah stared at him, her mouth agape, but took his hand anyways and was pulled to her feet.

"Uh, thanks... for, um, helping me." She says still shocked at what she had just seen.

Drax nods and they turn to see more of Ronan's crew coming at them.

"Oh no" Sarah breathes out.

But, before they could react, Groot steps in front of them and stabs half the soldiers, then using them to smash the rest. After he finishes, he pulls his arm back and turns to the three of them, a grin on his face saying 'I did good, right?'

Sarah giggled and nods at him. "Yes, Groot you did a good job."

* * *

They encountered more goons by the flight deck and the door was still shut. They hear Rocket's voice through Peter's communicator.

" **Quill, you gotta hurry. The city's evacuated, but we're getting our assess kicked down here**."

Peter grabs the communicator and tosses it to Sarah.

"Here! Talk to your little boyfriend. I'll watch your back." Peter yelled to her over the noise.

Sarah answered the small machine. "Rocket, Gamora hasn't opened the door! We're just waiting for her."

They took care of Ronan's men and they all gave a sigh of relief, when they see Gamora open the door to the flight deck.

The five of them enter the large and Ronan turns to face them, a smirk on his face, when he see Peter take out the Hadron Enforcer and aims it at Him. Peter, without hesitating, shoots Ronan.

They all smile, when they see the shot connected with him.

"You did it!" Drax cheered.

But, as the cloud of smoke cleared around him, their smiles fell. There Ronan stood looking like the shot had zero effect on him. He grins evilly and turned his hammer at them, sending them flying to the side.

Drax is the first to get up and glares at Ronan, rushing towards him. But, he is grabbed by the throat, and is lifted up.

"I was mistaken," he sneered at him, gripping his throat tighter. "I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful. I..."

Before Ronan could finish, a ship comes crashing into the bridge and went straight to Ronan.

Peter quickly tackles Drax out of the way and Groot grabbed Sarah, moving out of the way, before the ship hit any of them.

Sarah groaned as she sat up. She looked over to the ship that crashed into the bridge and saw Peter pull a unconscious Rocket out of the ship. Sarah felt her heart died and she rushed over to Peter.

"Oh God, is he... is he..." She tried to ask if he was alright, but her voice quivered and broke too much to speak properly.

Peter seemed to understand and nodded. "Yeah. He's fine." He handed Rocket over to her and she held him close. She shut her eyes as the large ship began to break and fall apart even more. Sarah knelt down with the rest of her groups of friends as she felt tears slowly falling down her face as she nuzzles her face on top of Rocket's head.

Sarah suddenly hears creaking and shifting behind her and she looks up behind her.

"Groot? Buddy? What are you doing?" Her voice cracking.

Groot only gave her a sad looking smile, and saw as his arms and branches began to surround them. Her tears began to fall more steadily now, understanding what he was doing.

Rocket stirred in Sarah's arms and his eyes slowly opened. Sarah looked at him and he looked back up at her. He frowned, when he saw her silently crying and looked around. Seeing all the branches surrounding them, he quickly figured, what Groot was doing and stumbled over to him.

"No, Groot! You can't, you'll die." He moaned, his eyes brimming up with tears. "Why are you doing this? Why?"

Groot softly reached over to him with a small vine and wiped away his tears with a small smile. Sarah grabbed Rocket's hand and he turned to her and gripped it more tightly. Her eyes widen, when she hears Groot speak to them.

"We... are... Groot." He whispered to them softly as the ship crashed onto the ground.


	11. Heroes, Tears, and Blood

Sarah opened her eyes slowly, when her ears caught the sound of music. She groaned and winced in pain as she sat up. She looked around and saw the entire Dark Aster completely destroyed, concrete, sticks and twigs covering the ground. Her heart broke, when she remembered about Groot. She heard a crying sound and turned to see Rocket bent over on his knees clutching a stick.

Sarah got up, holding her abdomen and walked over to him. She knelt down and placed a arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes and looked back down at the stick in his hands.

"I called him a idiot." He said, his voice cracking.

He then turned to her and hugged her, crying softly into her shirt. Sarah hugged him back and she closed her eyes, feeling like crying herself.

Rocket's ears twitched and they separated, when they heard movement behind them. Sarah's eyes widened, when she saw who had came out of the ship's wreckage.

"Ronan!" She gasped and Rocket's face turns too one of pure hatred.

"You killed Groot!" He screamed and ran at him.

Sarah tried to grab him, but he was too fast. "Rocket, no don't-!"

Ronan only frowned and used his hammer with the infinity stone to throw Rocket aside as if he was nothing.

"ROCKET!" Sarah screamed and rushed over to him. "Oh my God, Rocket. Are you alright?" She said as she gently lifts him up.

"Yeah..." Rocket winced, but glared at Ronan as he began to speak.

"Behold! Your Guardians of the Galaxy!" He bellowed to the citizens that had gathered around the wreckage. As he said this, Sarah looked next to her and saw the Hadron Enforcer, though slightly broken. She nudged Rocket and looked to her.

"Look." She whispered and pointed to the weapon. He looked to where she pointed and his eyes lit up. He nodded and moved over quickly to fix the machine. Drax saw and Sarah looked at him, understanding passing between them and he looked over to Peter, who also saw what Rocket was doing. While all this, Ronan continued to talk.

"What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand!"

But just as Ronan raised up his hammer to use the stone once more, Peter stands up and starts to sing. "Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter.' He sang Ronan stared, completely confused as peter pointed to him.

"You listen to these words." Peter said and he continued to sing. "Ooh-oo, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter. Now bring it down hard!" Peter then starts to dance as he keeps singing. "Someday, we'll get it together and we'll get it..."

"What are you doing?" Ronan stared at Peter as if he was crazy.

Peter nodded at him. "Dance-off, bro. Me and you." He turned to Gamora and held his hand out to her. "Gamora."

Gamora shook her head frantically and Peter took his hand back.

"Subtle. Take it back." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Peter continues to dance as Rocket and Drax got up. the Hadron Enforcer. Sarah stood up as well and smirked at Ronan. He had no idea what they were doing, completely distracted by Peter.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked, starting to look annoyed.

Peter grinned. "I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom."

Ronan quickly turns to Drax and Rocket as Rocket connects the two wires to fire the weapon and they fire the weapon at the hammer. The shot destroys the hammer and the infinity stone flies out of it. Sarah reacts quickly and jumps to catch it.

Rocket drops the weapon and stepping forward. "No! Sarah!" but it was too late.

Sarah grabs the orb and the power and energy begins to consume her, causing Sarah to scream in pain as her skin begins to crack with purple veins appearing. Realizing what is happening, Gamora stumbles over to her.

"Take my hand, Sarah." She screamed at her. "Take my hand!"

With some trouble, Sarah reaches out and grabs her hand. The energy from the stone begins to consume Gamora as well. Peter struggled to reach her, but finally made it and grabs her hand, the energy filling him as well. Drax forced himself over as well and grabs onto Sarah's shoulder and Rocket's grabs onto Drax's finger. the five of them struggling to hold in all the power and energy of the stone.

Ronan stared at them in surprise and rage. "You're mortal! How?"

Sarah looked at him. "You said it yourself, We're the Guardians of the Galaxy. Now, it's game over for YOU!" Sarah opens her hand and released the power of the stone at Ronan. All the energy took over Ronan's body and in seconds, the stone completely destroyed him.

Gamora reached quickly into her pocket and slammed the case of the orb over the stone, containing in its power.

Peter and Sarah smiles weakly at her and Gamora hands Peter the orb, just as Yondu and his men show up.

"Well, well, well. Quite the light show." He chuckles and walks in front of Peter. "Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to, before all the nookie-nookie starts." He said as he saw how Peter smiled at Gamora.

Gamora looked at Peter in shock "Peter, you can't." she said sounding desperate.

"Peter." Sarah murmured, her expression with the same desperation as Gamora.

"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu." Peter told him. "I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps."

Yondu only frowned and whistled, a small arrow flying out of his pants pocket. The arrow floated in front of Peter's face and Peter's eyes widened.

"I may be pretty as an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one. Hand it over, son." Yondu says, holding out his hand.

Peter looks at his hand and then the orb and reluctantly gives it to Yondu, who laughs and turns to leave, when Peter stops him.

"Yondu"

He turns slowly to face Peter again and Peter looks at him, serious with a small glimmer of worry in his eyes. "Do not open that orb. You know that, right?, You've seen what it does to people."

Yondu only chuckles to himself and walks off to his ship.

Sarah stare at Peter in disbelief. "How could you... How could you give him the orb?"

Peter looks at her and gives her a small smile. "I know. I am in deep trouble. Because he is gonna be pissed, when he realizes I switched the orb on him."

Gamora chuckles and grabs his arm softly. "He was gonna kill you, Peter."

"Oh, I know." Peter says sighing. "But he was about the only family I had."

Gamora smiles at him. "No. He wasn't."

Sarah pats Peter's shoulder and gives him a small wink as she walks over to Rocket, who was still knelt over Groot's pile of twigs.

She sits down next to him and reaches over and grabs his hand. He stiffens for about a second, but relaxes and squeezes her hand back. Sarah glanced over to him and saw he was still looking extremely depressed and was about to say something, when Drax came over and sat down on Rocket's other side.

Drax looked at her and she gave him a small smile. Drax nodded in return and looked down at Rocket. Seeing the state he was in, Drax lifted his hand and began stroking the fur on Rocket's head to comfort him.

This time, Rocket sat up straight and his ears twitched, his body completely stiff. After a few seconds, Rocket gave in and relaxed. Sarah stared at him for a minute and then smiled.

Sarah gently picked up Rocket as Drax takes his hand back and holds him tightly to which he buries his face into her vest and they both began to tear up as they mourn the loss of their giant tree friend, who gave his life for them to live.

"Groot..." Rocket whispered as he started to shake, causing Sarah to hold him more tightly as her tears fell down more faster and she buries her face into the top of Rocket's head.


	12. The End

"Well, your wounds have healed nicely."

Sarah nodded and winced as the nurse slowly took off the bandages on her shoulder.

It has been two days after the final battle with Ronan, the city had begun to rebuild as the gang spend that time resting and healing their wounds, although Sarah and Rocket have been spending it in their room that Nova Corps gave them. The duo were still hurt about Groot's demise and didn't want to be bothered by the others, who understood, but it was the next day that they were told about how Groot can be grown back, much to their shock and joy. But much to their annoyance, many news reporters were trying to get into Nova Corps for interviews with the ones, who save Xandar from a tyrant like Ronan, but thankfully they were not able to get through.

"Okay," The nurse said as she typed on her data pad, before smiling at Sarah. "You are free to go...and thank you for saving us."

Sarah nodded, "No problem." She said as she stood up from the bed and went to change into the spare uniform that was provided as the nurse exited the room and closing the door, giving the young woman some privacy.

She just finished getting on the jacket, when the she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Yeah?"

She turns towards the door as it opened and smiled as it was Peter, who knocked.

Peter gave her a smile as well. "The rest of us are waiting outside."

Sarah smiled and nodded, before she left the room with Peter and walked to join the others.

* * *

Peter stared completely amazed and surprised at Corpsman Dey as they told him the new information they found about him.

"Why would you even know this?"

"When we arrested you, we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, so we had it checked out." Dey explained.

Peter looked at him confused. "I'm not Terran?"

"You are half Terran." Nova Prime said, answering his question. "Your mother was of Earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient we've never seen before."

"That could be why you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did." Gamora said to Peter.

"Not to mention, keeping us alive." Sarah added, smirking. "If you hadn't joined me and Gamora, we would not have been here now."

Just as she finished saying this, Drax and Rocket walk into the room, Rocket looking a little more happy now holding a small pot with a stick that would eventually grow to be Groot. He and Sarah shared a smile from across the room, before looking at the pot of dirt as Nova Prime spoke up again.

"Your friends have arrived. On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you would follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you."

Peter nods to her. "Thank you, Nova Prime."

They then proceeded to follow Dey to what they were to receive.

As they walk, Sarah walks next to Gamora and Drax as Gamora talks to him.

"Your wife and child shall rest well, knowing that you have avenged them."

Drax smiles at her and continues to walk. "Yes. Of course, Ronan was only a puppet. It's really Thanos I need to kill."

Gamora gaped at him as he walked ahead of them and Sarah looked at him in disbelief.

"There is literally nothing that will make him satisfied." She mutters and for the first time in which she was sure she would ever hear, Gamora gave her a small laugh.

Sarah spun her head at her in surprise and she laughed a little more, walking ahead as well.

' _Man, today is just full of surprises.'_ She thought as she smiled.

* * *

When they all stepped outside, their eyes widened in surprise and Peter's face lit up like a little kid receiving his birthday present as they stared at the newly built Milano.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. We salvaged as much as we could." Dey said looking proud of the work.

"Wow. I…" Peter forced out, completely speechless.

"Oh, thank God. That means the ship is clean." Sarah said, sighing a breath of relief.

"Seriously." Rocket stated, relieved as well.

Peter glared at them, but smiled when he looked back at Dey.

"Thank you."

"I have a family who are alive because of you. Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."

At the sound of their records being clean, Rocket looked up at Dey.

"Question. What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?"

Dey looked at him, slightly amused. "Well you will be arrested."

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?"

"Still illegal."

Rocket shook his head. "That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand?"

Sarah begins to laugh as she leads Rocket away, Gamora following behind her, chuckling as well.

"What are you laughing at? Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?"

"I think you already know the answer, Rocket." His girlfriend says laughing.

Rocket smiles at her as they board the Milano. As they walked in, Sarah sat down in her seat and having Rocket on her lap, and Groot's pot on his lap. She smiled along with him, when they see the small stick finally move and a little Groot yawned, stretching.

As Peter sat down in the pilot's seat, he turned to the group, "What should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" He asked them, a small smile on his lips, as music begins to play in the back ground.

Gamora smiled and leaned over. "We'll follow your lead Star Lord."

Peter grinned at her for saying his 'outlaw' name and started the ship. "Bit of both!"

The Milano lifted off and flew away as Sarah wraps her arms around Rocket and little Groot, causing the former to smirk.

Knowing that their journey has just began and ready to experience their next adventure.


	13. Guardians of the Galaxy Theme Song

Not Quite Paradise by Bliss

Oh, oh, oh.  
Take the path of least resistance  
To the great unknown  
No directory assistance  
Now you're on your own  
If you're looking for a new world  
Just open up your eyes  
Because it's.

(chorus)  
Not Quite Paradise  
But it sure feels like home  
Not quite paradise  
We can rent to own  
It'll be all right  
No it's not quite. paradise

Tomorrows an illusion  
Yesterdays a dream  
Today is a solution  
But you've got to let it be  
And if you're looking for the answer  
It's right before your eyes  
Although it's.

(chorus)  
Not Quite Paradise  
But it sure looks like home  
Not quite paradise  
We are not alone  
It'll be all right though it's not quite. paradise.

Somewhere from the edge of time  
When the poets die the words  
don't rhyme I'll call you up and say  
We made it okay  
Somewhere in the back of your mind  
When you see your demons come to life  
And the world just fades away  
You'll know it's okay  
Oh, oh oh.  
It's gonna be okay  
Oh, oh oh.

(chorus)  
But it's not quite paradise  
But it sure feels like home  
(Not quite paradise) Make this place our own  
(Not quite paradise) We can rent to own  
(Not quite paradise) We don't have to be alone  
(Not quite paradise)


	14. Cast

Cast:

Victora Justice as Sarah Wright

Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (Voice Only)

Vin Diseal as Groot (Voice Only)

Chris Pratt as Peter Quill aka Star Lord

Zoe Saldana as Gamora

Dave Bautista as Drax

Lee Pace as Ronan

Michael Rooker as Yondu

Karen Gillan as Nebula

Djimon Hounsou as Korath


	15. Announcement

**Avengers: Infinity War is coming close, so to all of followers of my Guardians of the Galaxy stories, I am going to wait to see the movie to find out if the Guardians are gonna live, since people do diffrent things from the comic.**

 **So, hopefully if they live, I will make the next story in the Sarah and Rocket saga.**

 **Plus, there was a annoucement saying that there will be a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.3 that takes place after Infinity War that is supposed to be the last movie in the GOTG series.**

 **Please be patient a little longer.**

 **\- XxWolfLord95xX**


	16. Announcement 2

**Dear my fellow readers,**

 **If you all are wondering, why I have not been posting any stories, it is because I am currently working on remakes of my stories or with other authors on stories.**

 **I am sorry for promsing to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 and not do it.**

 **I will try to get the remakes out of the way, so I can get to work on the next chapter of the Sarah and Rocket series.**

 **\- XxWolfLord95xX**


	17. Announcement 3

**I know that I promised you guys that I would be making a part 2 for my Guardians of the Galaxy based on the second movie, but I am in need for a co-writer for it. I have lost a lot of my touch for writing and I am in need of assistance, so if any of you want me to continue, your going to have to help me.**

 **I will be posting my other stories later today.**

 **Hope you all can help me revive my GotG Series.**

 **\- XXWolfLord95xX**


	18. Major Story Announcement

**I have finally edited the story, so that it would fit perfectly for the next part in my Guardians of the Galaxy saga and I can finally start on making My Reason For Living: Vol.2 and I am super excited for several reasons.**

 **1\. Not only will Peter met his biological father, Sarah will meet someone from her past that she never knew.**

 **2\. Three or Four new characters will be introduced.**

 **3\. A situation happens to Sarah and Rocket, who don't know that to do and Sarah will be scared that it would tear her relationship with Rocket to fall apart.**


	19. Excellent News!

**I have some exciting news everyone!**

 **You all have asked, pleaded and begged for a sequel to Sarah and Rocket's story and have waited for a long time, but recently I have gotten back into writing slowly and surely.**

 **So, I am here to tell you that ... I am working on the sequel to my GOTG: MRFL story.**

 **I am half way done with it, so just be patient for a little while longer.**

 **\- XxWolfLord95xX**


End file.
